masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drell
Has anybody else noticed similarities between the drell and blue from hellboy? 00:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Abe Sapien? A little bit yeah, I was disappointed that they were another "reptillian-like" race. I was hoping for them to be fish people like Abe.--Xaero Dumort 00:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else noticed that the Drell (Thane being the one I noticed it on primarily) have their middle two fingers conjoined? It goes thumb, finger, doublefinger, pinky. Weird, cos doublefinger still has two fingernails. Ponk 04:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : Webbed fingers suggests that drell were not always desert-dwellers. They must have had some aquatic ancestors, and seeing as how syndactyly is a very easy condition to correct medically, it couldn't have been that long ago (as far as evolution is concerned). A few thousand years, if that. Ech0six 03:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I haven't checked the codex yet, but does it mention this ingame in the Drell listing at all? Ponk 03:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're asking if it mentions their webbed fingers? No, it does not. More than likely it was just added by the developers to make Thane look more distinct. I'm sure they didn't really consider the physiological and evolutionary implications behind it. Ech0six 03:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: That's... A little disappointing, honestly. So much detail going into the Codex and in-game dialogue I would've thought "freaky double fingers" would warrant a mention, after descriptions of batarians etc etc's unique biologies. Ponk 04:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Actually i do believe that those two fingers are conjoined, not just webbed. So it could be the result of one finger evolving into two. Since drell can't even handle humidity, i doubt it's an aquatic adaptation.--Tavross (talk) 01:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :: The drell also don't have their own spoken codex entry, yet things like certain heavy weapons and Praetorians do. It's almost like the devs have a grudge against the poor drell... Ech0six 04:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) The Grell I posted this last night, only to have it unceremoniously deleted. The similarities between The Grell and the drell are undeniable. Similar backgrounds, similar sounding names, and both are reptilian. This episode of The Outer Limits should definitely be mentioned in the trivia section. Ech0six 18:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) "Trivia" concerns/questions... Some concerns over two of the points listed under the "Trivia" section for the drell... 1.) ''"The drell may be named after the famous particle physicist Sidney Drell and/or his daughter Persis Drell."'' ..."may be named after?" The origin of the species name isn't confirmed, right? If so, then it's nothing more than speculation and really shouldn't be counted as trivia. 2.) ''"During his loyalty mission, both sets of Thane's eyelids are open while he is speaking to his son and the player can clearly see his eyes. Adding to the reptilian nature of the drell, his eyes have a gecko-like appearance. Normally his eyes are black or tinted."'' ...this statement seems to be incorrect and/or speculation, as well. The irises in Thane's eyes are *always* visible (unless he's blinking or manually keeping them closed, of course), however in cases of low lighting or distant shots they can be difficult to see. Based on watching his eyes in cinematics and during gameplay, it is easy to see that he blinks with two different sets of eyelids: an outer set (which appears to be a dark green or nearly black skin with faint striping) comprised of a lower and upper lid, and an inner set (looks to be a milky white-ish or silvery membrane, possibly translucent?) comprised of a left and right lid. Most geckos have no outer eyelids at all. Instead they have a single nictitating membrane/third lid that goes across the entire eye, as opposed to the two halves that close in the middle like the drell's inner lid set. Dekastar 17:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : You are indeed correct, and it should be changed. But i think it should be noted that the drell have iris' because they are normally hard to see in normal light. They are real easy to see when he goes into freakout mode. ralok 16:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The first bit seems fine to stay. You are correct that the origin of the species name isn't confirmed. That's why it says may be named after, not 'the drell are named after'. And given both of the Drells works in the field of theoretical physics, and in particular the younger Drell with her work at the Stanford Linear Accelerator Center, I can see a connection. Factor in as well that the only two drell seen in-game are a father and child (ie Thane and his son), while the Drells are the most prominent father and child (albeit father and daughter, not son) in the world of science today. As for the second bit, yeah, that does sound worthy of removal. SpartHawg948 20:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong with adding Irikah? She's a notable drell. :As notable as Sarah Williams, or any of the other characters who is mentioned, but never seen or heard from. Your are mistaking 'known' and 'notable'. Notable, when used in reference to a person, means "prominent, important, or distinguished" (taken right out of the dictionary), and Irikah is none of those things (that we know of). Irikah is only 'notable' because we know her name. SpartHawg948 04:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture We need some more pictures of Drell, perhaps one showing their hands. --Paladin cross 17:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :And your free to take them. Since you are the one who wanted them. Lancer1289 18:02, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could. -_- haven't been able to play in 6 months Voice I noticed that Thane's voice seems to vibrate sometimes, but I don't hear it in Kolyat's? Is the sound caused by Thane's illness or is it an age thing? I heard another one with the same sound but I don't remember his name. --Grassrunnerdaugher 05:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think you are talking about Feron. Anyway we really can't say. It could be related to Kepral's Syndrome, but it could just be a thing that happens to drell as they get older. Lancer1289 05:08, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I hear it very clearly in Kolyat's voice.--Captainhu 06:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I never really heard it in him. I'll have to pay closer attention.--Grassrunnerdaugher 17:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Should it be explained that in the trivia, that the drell is in the codex and has a picture in ME3 codex? Just wondering. Female Should we add some notes in the "biology" section as we now know how females look like ? --DeldiRe (talk) 12:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think it would be suitable section.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) We don't know what drell look like. It's a case of an artist not doing his research. Blood Color I noticed that Temp just added a note that drell blood is red in the games. I could have sworn it was green, like when Thane dies on the Normandy during the run up to the Suicide Mission. Can someone point out where it is shown to be red? Thanks. TheUnknown285 (talk) 21:23, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :It's shown as red when Thane is stabbed by Kai Leng during the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. (You may have not seen this if Thane died in ME2, or you didn't speak to him in the hospital in ME3 prior to the Cerberus attack.) -Sophia (talk) 22:01, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : If you're referring to the scene where he gets impaled by some kind of beam, I don't think blood can be seen at any point, at least not its color. After being stabbed by Kai Leng, however, Thane's blood can clearly be seen to be red. Elseweyr talk • March 16, 2015, 22:02:40 (UTC)